Une drogue qui s'appelait Irène
by Titi5960
Summary: Fiction basé sur Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes juste après son sauvetage à Karachi. Que s'est il réellement passé ? Quelle est la nature de leur relation ? Comment et pourquoi est-elle devenue LA femme ? Pourquoi et Comment s'est-elle entiché de lui ?
1. Chapter 1

Je viens de découvrir l'univers sherlock et j'ai eu cette idée de fiction à ma sauce, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira également.

Fiction basé sur Irene Adler et Sherlock Holmes juste après son sauvetage à Karachi. Que s'est il réellement passé ? Quelle est la nature de leurs relation ? Tant de questions que l'on pourrait se poser leurs deux mais très peu de réponse ...

Il avait chaud sous ce foulard et cette tenue mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour sauver Irene Adler. Ils seront ainsi quitte de toute chose et il ne voulait certainement pas avoir sa mort sur sa conscience et puis aussi ...

"Adieu M. Holmes".

"Main tremblante, vertige , pâleur de la peau, larmes.." Elle était bien en état de stress, d'anxieté évident et il était clair qu'à la dernière minute de sa vie, elle éprouvait bien quelques sentiments pour lui.

Il avait soigneusement intégré le groupe terroriste, appris l'arabe litteraire pour l'occasion, s'était même reconverti pour être en total adequation avec le décor et pris bien evidemment garde à ne pas tomber sur Adler. Elle ne savait donc absolument pas qu'il était là. C'était peut-être cruel d'avoir attendu la dernière minute de sa vie pour la sauver mais elle l'avait bien cherché. On ne se joue pas de Sherlock Holmes.

La sonnerie si "particulière" retentit et la demoiselle comprit qu'il était là pour elle, son regard croisa le sien quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux d'un bleus si profond, Elle le sentit soulagé, se leva lorsqu'il lui donna le signal et courru le plus loin vite possible.

Ces dernières semaines ont été éreintantes, elle se sentait clairement diminué physiquement mais psychologiquement. Même si elle avait été entraîné pour ce genre de situation, Irene pensait réellement que sa fin était là, elle s'était laissée aller. "A quoi bon continuer de lutter ?"

Soudain, une voiture se trouva sur sa gauche, elle le reconnut et sauta dans le véhicule qui démarra à toute allure.

Ce fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes qu'ils leurs parrurent des heures. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas comment briser ce silence, ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit hôtel. Il se tourna vers elle, elle s'était assoupie. Elle manquait de someil et s'était complètement oublié se sachant en sécurité, avec lui, Sherlock Holmes.

Il sortit de la voiture et la porta, il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur car il s'était blessé à l'épaule. Il pensa à son ami John Watson qui aurait été d'une grande à cet instant mais se ravisa immédiatement lorsqu'il pensa à toutes les reflexions qu'il aurait dû par la même occasion entendre.

Elle était légère, Irène ne se reveilla même pas, la jeune femme avait bien maigri, ses traits étaient marqués.

"Cela reste une belle femme" pensa - t- il.

" Quel idiot ! Mais ferma là"

Ce fameux palais mental,

"Atlar fi elfog, matraf, rani erna" "Monte haut, ne crains rien je suis là" lui souffla un jeune homme. Un homme de confiance du fameux réseau internationnal.

Il arriva dans une petite chambre équipé de deux lits séparés. Sherlock déposa Irène sur le lit et partit dans la salle de bain, vérifié sa blessure.

Visiblement la balle était resortie, l'inspecteur prit soin de nettoyer sa blessure du mieux qu'il le put et tenta de se bander l'épaule lorsqu'il la vit derrière lui à travers le miroir.

Elle lui prit le bandage et sans un mot, le soigna. Il la regardait faire et la jeaugeait .

"Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire ?"

Il lui était si simple et si facile de déchifrer les autres mais quand il s'agissait d'elle : La femme.

La jeune femme avait les mains froides, elle le surprit se raidir à son contact.

"Il n'a pas l'habitude du contact physique ou ma présence le trouble ?"

Irène Adler pouvait très aisément deviner et anticiper les mouvements des personnes surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'homme hétérosexuel mais elle ne pouvait être absolument sûr de rien pour Sherlock. Ils sont une enigme l'un pour l'autre.

\- Merci lui dit -elle en le regardant fixement

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la chambre pour prendre une tenue.

-Je vais me changer, profitez en pour vous reposer ... ou vous sauver.

Il prononça ses derniers mots en la regardant froidement.

"Il m'en veut toujours".

Lorsqu'il voulut entrer dans la salle de bain, elle lui barra le passage de son bras. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, baissant le regard vers elle tout en restant stoique.

-Avez vous besoin que je vous frotte le dos ou autre part ? lui dit elle souriant de toute ses dents et dans un regard lubrique

L'inspecteur souffla lui saisant le poignet afin de la repousser et referma la porte à clefs afin d'être dû de ne pas être déranger.

"Une vraie tentatrice même dans les moments les plus dramatiques, il ne lui aura pas fallu beaucoup de temps avant de retrouver ses habitudes".

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis son visage, posa ses vêtements sur le lavabo et fit couler l'eau. Il se depêcha de prendre une douche, elle serait capable de forcer le verrou juste pour avoir le plaisir de le voir nu.

Il laissa d'ailleurs son boxer, mieux vaut rester prudent avec une Irène Adler dans les parages.

Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir imager une dizaine de scénarios sur leurs discution à venir, tandis qu'il s'habillait, il n'entendit aucun bruit, elle était peut-être parti.

Il ouvrit la porte et force est de constater qu'elle était parti. Il souffla.

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?"

Alors qu'il se gifler mentalement, c'est une Irène adler qui entra avec un plateau remplit de fruits, de l'eau et du pain.

-J'ai pris ce qu'il y'avait, ce ne sera pas un dîner gastronomique mais on ne fera pas les fines bouches.. dit-elle alors qu'elle remplissait deux verres d'eau.

\- J'imaginais notre première diner aux chandelles orné de homards, de canards confits et de champagne mais cela fera l'affaire .

Elle lui tendit le verre alors qu'il restait impassible, il ne le prit pas.

\- Quand avez vous rencontré Morirarty ?

Irène ne se démonta pas pour autant.

Elle retira le voile libérant ainsi toute sa chevelure bouclé. Alors que la jeune femme retira sa robe se retrouvant ainsi en sous vetement. Sherlock pesta et se retourna

\- Vous allez m'offrir ce spectacle à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrerons ?

-Oh, mais je vois que vous planifez déjà d'autres rendez-vous, vous m'en voyez combler Monsieur Holmes s'eclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire tout en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Vous m'avez déjà vu en tenue de combat, ce ne sont pas de vulgaires sous-vetements qui vont vous mettre en émoi. D'ailleurs dites-moi avez vous pensé à me prendre une tenue de change ?

Alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusesement, il lui balança à la figure la tenue qu'il lui avait pris.

Elle continuait de sourire avant de découvrir la tenue.

\- Une longue robe noire et son foulard assorti, quelle magnifique tenue. Et pour mes sous-vetement ?

Sherlock semblait de plus en plus irrité, il souffla ;

\- Pensez-vous que j'ai pensé à vous prendre des sous-vetements lorsque j'étais occupé à vous sauver la vie, Miss adler ?

Rien n'effaça son sourire, bien sûr qu'il avait penser à lui prendre des sous vetements mais il s'était ravisé. l'idée même qu'elle puisse penser qu'il a penser à ce genre de détail le mettait mal à l'aise...

-Tant pis Monsieur Holmes,il ni y'aura que vous et moi qui saurons que je ne porte absolument rien sous cette robe.

Elle but le verre d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain tout en prenant soin de ne pas fermer la porte afin d'assurer le spectacle.

Sherlock tourna le dos à la salle de bain, s'assit sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Il était difficile de penser à autre chose quand il savait ce qu'il se passait derrière lui.

Elle sortit enfin, il scruta ses pied et vit qu'elle portait cette robe beaucoup trop large pour elle mais qui le proteger de toute pensée.

Elle s'assit sur le deuxième lit face à lui, il était là, les cheveux mouilles, terriblement beau, terriblement sexy. Si seulement Holmes fonctionnait comme tous les autres hommes mais il ne serait pas lui ..

-C'est un consultant criminel, ce genre de contact profesionnel est tout simplement normal.

\- Je vous ai demandé quand ?

Il restait là stoique et ses yeux bleus, c'était une torture de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait.

\- 2 mois avant de vous rencontrer.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir rencontré ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, dans le milieu, il est aisé de rencontrer ce type de profesionnel.

Elle se leva et semblait pour la première fois énervée de la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

\- Quel lien y'a t il entre lui,vous et moi ?

Elle roula des yeux ;

-Je vous dois bien ça après tout. Il voulait des informations concernant les activités liés à votre frère pour l'un de ses clients et je voulais vous rencontrer , j'ai servi d'appât.

Il ne releva pas la dernière phrase.

-Pourquoi vouliez vous me rencontrer ?

-Parce que je voulais rencontrer lefameux Sherlock Holmes !

\- Pourquoi ?

Irène Adler se leva du lit et fit face à Sherlock qui ne cilla et releva la tête pour la regarder.

-Pourquoi vous est-il difficile de croire que je puisse avoir voulu vous rencontrer ? Je vous l'ai dis, je suis très friande des histoires que votre petit ami raconte sur son blog.

Aucune réaction de sa part. Encore et toujours...

\- Qu'avez vous dit à Moriary le soir où nous avons été piégés John et moi à la piscine ?

Elle sembla étonnée et marqua un temps, il était clair à Sherlock que c'était bien elle qui avait téléphoné à Moriarty alors qu'il voulait les abbatre. Irène n'essaya pas de le convaincre du contraire, elle savait qu'elle avait été prise de court et qu'elle ne pouvait mentir.

\- Il voulait des informations que j'ai pu lui donner.

\- En échange de nos vies ? Sherlock semblait comme étonné

\- De votre vie sans voulour vexer le Doteur Watson

\- Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontré avant alors pourquoi vouloir sauver un inconnu ?

Elle se pencha à sa hauteur et le fixa alors que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

\- Il y'a beaucoup de mauvais garçons sur cette terre mais très peu de héros. lui murmura-telle à l'oreille

\- Je n'en suis pas un dit-il alors qu'il se levait. Mais Bien évidemment, Iirène Adler dixit la dominatrice veut faire croire en son bon coeur qu'elle est prête à aider quelqu'un quand elle est prête à faire plier un royaume s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il levait les bras au ciel

Irène déglutit et son visage se figea. Elle resta stoîque à son tour et cest comme si un mur de glace la proteger se dit l'inspecteur.

Pourtant Irène Adler s'était vraiment vexée face à cette remarque mais elle démontra rien.

\- Je vous retourne la question Monsieur Holmes, quel intérêt avais-je de vous sauver la vie ?

Le regard de Sherlock brilla

\- Vous l'admettez vous même, tout n'est question d'intêret.

Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte et le quitta sans un mot.

Il avait remarqué que son sac avait légèrement été déplacé. Elle a dû prendre les papiers d'identité qu'il lui avait préparé . Il ne la retint pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés lorsqu'Irène Adler faisait face à Sherlock Holmes dans le petit salon cosy de son appartement londonien. Elle était surprise mais feint de ne pas l'être.

Il était adossé contre l'un des murs les bras croissés quand elle ouvrit unebouteille de vin rouge et servit deux verres lorsqu'elle lui en tendit un qu'il ne saisit bien evidemment pas et marqua le coup en lui tournant le dos.

" On ne changera pas ses manières" se dit elle en souriant.

\- Je vous ai manqué Monsieur Holmes ?

\- Pourquoi avoir rencontré mon frère ?

La jeune femme sourit mais lui fit face.

\- Seriez vous jaloux Monsieur Holmes, voyons, vous savez pertinnement que vous êtes mon préféré.

\- Comment avez vous eu l'autorisation de venir en Anglettere ?

\- Vous savez pertinnement que je peux aisément me dissimuler.

Sherlock tenta de garder son calme.

\- Si vous souhaitez tant savoir ce que j'ai dis à votre frère, vous n'avez qu'à lui poser la question.

\- Donc c'est bien vous qui êtes venu à lui. Quel marché lui avez vous fourni pour pouvoir rentrer en angleterre ?

L'inspecteur la regardait de haut.

"Fier d'avoir déduit cela, qu'il est adorablement sexy" se dit-elle

\- J'ai bien peur hélas que ce n'est que pour une courte visite que me voila, nous pourrions en profiter pour diner, ne pensez-vous pas ?

-Pourquoi m'avoir donner le mot de passe de votre portable ?

Le sourire d'Irène adler s'effaça instantanément pris de court par cette question. L'effet escompé fit sourire Sherlock.

\- Vous vouliez que je trouve ces codes, vous auriez pu aisément trouver n'importe quelle code et obtenir toutes vos exigeances, cependant,vous avez fait en sorte que je trouve le mot de passer. Le premier mot de passe vous concerner, vos mensurations, le second mot de passe me concernait puisque vous m"avez laissé votre téléphone des mois durant sans que je ne puisse comprendre que j'étais le mot de passe, que ce n'était qu'un jeu de mot alors que vous ne cessiez de répérter que ce téléphone était votre vie. Pourquoi ?

Irène semblait troubler mais c'était bien la vérité, elle pensait qu'il avait fait abstration de tous cela, mais il savait qu'elle était bien trop inteligente pour cela. Pourquoi lui donner accès au portable si c'était pour vérifier la faisabilité de son mot de passe quand elle ne cessait de flirter avec lui ? Il était évident qu'elle voulait qu'il ait ses codes mais pourquoi quand tout s'offrait à elle ?

Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil tout en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Votre frère devait obtenir certaines informations importantes.

\- Pour...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase qu'il devina la suite

\- Vous pensiez qu'il ne vous croirait pas si vous lui présentiez sur un plateau d'argent.

Irène hocha la tête.

\- Vous l'avez dit vous même, je n'agis que par intérêt, je suis du mauvais côté.

\- Quand on a dans ses amis Moriarty, oui

\- Ce n'est pas un ami

-Oui une connaissance,un collègue de travail vous disiez.

\- Et j'ai vu de quoi il était capable et vous êtes son seul adversaire de taille.

\- Qu'avait-il contre vous ?

Irène sourit.

\- Tout... soit j'obtenais mes exigeances et je repartais avec en ayant la certitude que les informations que je transmettais à votre frère étaient fausses grâce à un autre mot de passes que je lui aurais donné et qui débloquer une autre partie du téléphone ou alors vous deveniez le mot de passe ou se trouvait les veritables informations qui auront aider votre frère et .. vous aurait sauvé la vie.

\- Sauvé la vie ? questionna l'inspecteur, une main posé sur son menton

\- Un scénario d'attentat se trouver dans l'autre fichier que votre frère aurait exploré, il vous été personnellement destiné, vous auriez foncé tête baissé dans ce piège. Je vois votre regard, Sherlock mais croyez moi quand je vous dis que Moriarty a plus d'un tour dans son sac

\- et j'ai déjoué toujours ses plans, il est mort.

\- Pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Irène se leva.

\- C'est à votre frère de vous parler. Je vous mert en garde, soyez prudent.

\- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre également, les morts ne reviennent pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit concernant votre téléphone et ces informations, je vous aurai aidé.

\- Monsieur holmes, vous posez bien trop de questions pour quelqu'un qui semble tout connaître.

Irène se dirigea vers lui et s'approcha de son visage, releva la tête.

\- Autant qu'il puisse vous être difficile de ressentir la moindre emotion qu'il m'est facile d'avouer que je me suis laisser séduire par votre inteligence, votre charisme, votre personnalité.

\- Malgrè le fait que vous soyez homosexuelle

-Je me demandais si vous étisez asexué mais il est évident que la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, vous vous êtes raidis, vos mains sont devenus mouattes et j'ai pu m'apercevoir en m'approchant que votre souffle était lent et court comme si vous vous conteniez, vous avez d'ailleurs balbutié lorsque vous avez parlé de position ce qui me laisse à penser que dans votre palais mental, vous évoquiez la possibilité de vous trouver dans une quelquonque position avec moi-même dit-elle en souriant

\- Vous vous êtes tenus avec distance essayant de ne pas regarder mon corps alors qu'il aurait été plus facile de me regarder de haut en bas si vous n'éprouviez rien continua - t elle

\- Ne vous est il pas venu à l'idée que jepouvais être simplement gêné tenta de se justifier l'inspecteur

\- Vous comme moi savons pertinnement que vous n'êtes en rien gener sur l'anatomie quand vous rendez visite à Mademoiselle Hooper à la morgue.

-Vous me fuyez du regard, je dois continuer à expliciter nombre de vos gestes qui explique votre comportement à mon égard dit-elle en souriant

\- Vos cours sur la gestuelle et la psychologie ne s'appliquent en rien sur moi

Irène dégrapha sa robe et se retrouva presque nue quand Sherlock tenta de sortir, elle l'attrapa par le poignet.

\- Pourquoi battre en retraite si vous êtes gener ? Montrer moi que ma tenue ne vous pose pas de problème Monsieur Holmes.

Sherlock semblait s'être momifier.

\- Je ne comprends pas quel traumatisme vous avez vécu pour être autant froid et distant mais je sais que je ne vous laisse pas insensible.

\- Mademoiselle Adler, cessez vos interprétations douteuses et totalement hors de propos.

Elle saisit ses mains alors qu'il n'avait pas fait attention et les posa sur ses fesses.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas un client ! s'emporta Sherlock Holmes

Elle le gifla

\- Vous pensez que parce que je suis dominatrice, je dois avoir des rapports sexuels à chaque rencontre. Il est vrai que je fouette, pietienne et exerce certaines choses sur les clients afin d'obtenir des informations. Je n'éprouve aucun plaisir, c'est dans mon éducation.

Elle semblait pétrifié par ses revelations.

\- Il m'arrive c'est vrai d'avoir des relations sexuelles où j'ai du plaisir mais ce sont généralement avec des femmes alors ne pensez pas que je laisse n'importe qui obtenir mes faveurs.

Elle se tourna et partit vers sa chambre laissant un sherlock tout chamboulé parce qu'il venait de se passer. Il préféra quitter la pièce ne voulant pas faire face à Irène Adler encore une fois.

Il ne restait pas insensible, une certaine zone de corps l'avait émoustillé et il avait prié qu'elle ne rende pas compte de la dureté qui commençait à se former.

Il pouvait simuler ses sentiments mais il n'en restait pas moins un homme. Sherlock aimait l'intelect car il aime contrôler, le problème avec le corps, c'est qu'on ne peut pas mentir, on réagit, on ne peut pas camoufler et encore moins lorsque l'on est un homme.. le sexe faible ..


End file.
